


But Everything Surrounding You Is Digital

by NidoranDuran



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Invited to try out a VR porn simulation, Yugi is able to briefly enjoy the love of his dearest Dark Magician Girl. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Dark Magician Girl/Yugi Muto
Kudos: 33





	But Everything Surrounding You Is Digital

"Will I have some privacy for this?" Yugi asked, settling into the too-comfortable chair. He'd done some virtual reality stuff before, and the chairs were always just sort of fine, but this time, he was lucky enough to recline back onto a top flight luxury chair, something that made him ease back into the ready relaxation of sublime, pampering delight. He had been happy to be invited to test out a new virtual reality technology, and the way he was getting eased down into the warmth of the seat and the joy of whatever was to come, ready for all of it.

"Yep, I'll just load up the simulation, and then you'll be left to be," said the tech putting it together. "Nobody wants anyone around for this, but that's fine, I get you. I wouldn't either." He snickered, typing away at the computer to set things up for Yugi. "Really think you're gonna like this one." He snickered and laughed it off, which left Yugi oddly excited and engaged for what was coming, for the utter fucking weirdness of a situation that had from the moment he was asked about doing this.

"I think I will too," Yugi said, pulling the headset so it waited just over his head, lying back in a robe and waiting. He didn't want to make small talk about this. It was kind of weird and awkward to be into, an embarrassing setup that he certainly saw as exactly what he wanted, but there was a lot of baggage and weirdness along the way he knew he was going to have to find some way to get past and make sense of. Yugi wasn't very proud of what he was about to do, but he was ready for it. Even if it involved lots of weird apparatuses advancing on his junk to fulfill what he was in for.

"Okay, setting this up," the man said. "You'll feel everything get kind of weird, but soon, it'll all be real." With a snicker, he set everything up to set off, and stepped back. Yugi was alone, the door closing, and finally, he was able to shed the robe and pull the helmet properly over his head, other mechanical noises bringing things closer toward his body as he settled in, got relaxed, got ready. Other machines began to wind up, and in a flash, Yugi was no longer sitting in a lab hooked up to machines, he was sitting in a bedroom, all the expected and familiar feelings of being in the chair and wearing the headpiece gone, replaced instead with freedom and a surprised look upon him as kneeling before him on the bed, Dark Magician Girl had a bright smile and her ample breasts swaying in her dress as she bent forward.

"Is it really you, Yugi?" she asked, crawling in closer, her smile widening. "I've always wanted to be able to see you."

Yugi knew the simulation was about Dark Magician Girl, and even still he was startled by how real she looked. How beautiful she was, how lifelike. He was captivated, enthralled, filled with questions and desires coming quickly on and leaving him full of curious wants, desires that drew him in closer, made him wonder what was about to happen. "It's me. I'm really glad to finally be able to talk to you."

"I wanted to thank you so many times for being such a good duelist, and for using me so well. And if you'll let me, I want to reward you for it." Her hand reached into his lap. It felt so real, caressing along his shaft, making Yugi ache and shiver under the hot delight of her touch. Right off the bat, Dark Magician Girl brought upon him a warning, satisfying touch that filled him with desires and excitements he needed to lean into. He cleared his throat, trying to think about how to prepare himself for any of this, and he really hadn't the faintest idea where to start.

"I'd love to," Yugi said. "You're one of my favorite cards. And definitely the cutest." This was a shameless, baseless fantasy driven by all the most ridiculous of things, but he welcomed it, feeling like it was time to roll with the weirdness and the fuckery of this whole situation, prepared to do whatever necessary to make this work out. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to relax right where you are, you amazing stud," Dark Magician Girl cooed, grabbing at his shirt and pushing it up. She was eager in her advance, ready to embrace and explore what was sure to follow and sure to be amazing. She tugged up her dress a little bit, showing off to Yugi her ready, slick pussy begging for his attention. "I'll do all the work. You've done so much. Won so many duels and tournaments. But none of those prizes are as good as I am." Dark Magician Girl was exceptionally direct and hungry in her advance, grabbing Yugi's clothes and trying to get them out of the way, get him completely exposed to her hunger and her delight, her eyes so bright, her body so hot.

Yugi watched in awe at Dark Magician Girl's lustful advance, the sultry forward motions of a sweet girl getting herself over his lap and ever so eagerly pushing into place, sitting herself down onto his cock slowly. His shaft was out, rigid, and sinking into the slick embrace of a pussy that felt so real that Yugi fell deep into the illusion now, groaning in hunger at the excitement of feeling her press against him. She looked incredible, Dark Magician Girl's smile radiant and loving, as powerful as could be, and all Yugi could do was admit that he was going to melt into this joy completely, staring up with enduring lust and a hungry gaze toward her. Yugi wasn't sure how to deal with what he was getting into now, how he fell into the warm delight and temptation coming on strong.

Working herself down onto Yugi's cock and then preparing to draw back, Dark Magician Girl didn't waste a moment getting ready or waiting, her pussy ready to take his cock right there, leaning over him, hands pressing against his chest as she whined, "You're a perfect fit inside of me." Her smile grew wider, body rocking up and down with careful motions meant to make Yugi crave more of her, growing hungrier as she kept steady in the motions of appreciation and lust before her. "It's like we were meant to be, don't you think?" Her smile grew brighter, radiant and hungry now for all she could get form Yugi.

Lying back and just letting the duel monster work herself up and down his cock with eager, loving motions, there really wasn't much that Yugi felt he could do. He was lost to the illusion now, ready to believe in her realness as hard as he could, but there was always that nagging factor in the back of his head it wasn't, which made for a strange balance of emotions and feelings he tried his best to make sense of. It was easier said than done, as he looked up at her, watched her dress straps slide down her arms as she kept moving, her plump chest jiggling within the loose fabric falling upon her. His cock vanished under not only the embrace of her pussy, but the illusion of her dress keeping him from seeing anything.

"Yugi, you're such an amazing man," Dark Magician Girl moaned, keeping up the endless stream of praise as she rode him faster, firmer, the confidence she radiated bright and without any hesitation. She was firm in her desire to lavish him with love, with endless adoration getting stronger by the second, leaving only the utter certainty now that she wanted this and only this. "I want my body to bring you joy. Endless amounts of joy, so that you know how much I love you. Please, let it all out for me, okay? This is for you." She was programmed to be adoring, to be the sweetest sex kitten she could be for her duelist, and she moved faster atop him to give Yugi all that pleasure, to keep feeding the wild heat and accept the dawning sensations keeping up their firm pace, everything getting needier, deeper, stranger as she kept moving.

"You're already an amazing reward," he replied, happy to soak in the joy she brought him harder with each roll of her delightful hips, each moment of seeing her gorgeous body moving for him. This simulation proved, with each passing second, to be a hotter, more enticing experience than he'd thought it would be, the feelings so immersive, so powerful .Her eager, warm body pressed down against his and every sensation felt real, her every moan and breath shakily expressing the wild, rampant desire that ached through Dark Magician Girl as she lavished her beloved Yugi in attention and love as deep and as hot as she possibly could.

"But I can be a better one. I can be everything." Submissive adoration and sweetness showed off everything she was made for now, the willingness and hunger of a situation getting more and more out of control. There was no containing himself now, wanting to feel what she would do to him if he let her drive him wild. He was lost to this now, but he wasn't anywhere near as lost as Dark Magician Girl was, her wild motions getting faster and more desperate by the second, expressing every last wild desire and hunger. Needier, quicker, everything she did was an expression of her need, a lust growing stronger and leaving no doubt or shame in what she was moving into, craving the idea of embracing desire, as strong and as powerful as she could get it.

The faster, stronger, needier expression of pure glee that Dark Magician Girl showed was bound to only get more powerful as she let it, desire pushing her stronger into this. She had to keep moving, had to keep expressing to Yugi the love she wanted, and the desire made for the most incredible rush of heat, a pleasure and a delight getting only messier as she let it, and Yugi was desperate, his hips struggling to hold still so he could keep the illusion going, because he could feel something very similar and powerful pressing against his lap in reality, and his deceived senses really pulled him in deeper, kept him eagerly giving in, accepting the desire and pleasure getting far stronger by the second.

Yugi could only take so much. This was all so real to him, a swell of incredible desires and hungers, pleasure that came on messier, wilder, bringing about lots of excitement from the start, an expression of desire becoming stronger, until he couldn't take any more. "I'm going to cum inside," he said, knowing he could do whatever he wanted and of course he was going to cum inside given that. His throbbing, eager cock didn't give Dark Magician Girl a moment to respond as he simply gave in, erupting with hot spurts of messy cum pumping into her, filling her, making her yell and shiver in panicked heat and a sudden expression of pure need, a joy that he just needed to embrace.

"Yugi, you can cum wherever you want," she moaned, even as she took his load into her, already giving up and embracing the shivering joy of being filled, ignited with a desire and a hunger that really had nothing but absolute joy to it now. She didn't waste a moment on afterglow, pulling up off of Yugi's still trembling cock and shifting down lower. She tugged her dress down her arms further, pulling it to bunch at her lower torso and making her breasts spill free, getting them down into his lap and bringing herself suddenly, hungrily upon him. She wrapped her breasts around his cock, which left some for her mouth to get at too, and Dark Magician Girl wasted no time diving in to begin enjoying him thoroughly, sucking and slurping loudly on his head as she got to work.

Fucking her pussy had felt great, but Yugi felt even more joy hit him now as the treatment of her breasts and her mouth began to tease his cock provided him with something spectacular and far more incredible than he could deny. It was strong, a mess of heat and desire rushing quick swells of need upon him, and all he could do was take it, giving in deeper, messier, the strength and heat of a reckless and unruly situation providing no chance to focus or think clearly. Everything Yugi did was an expression of growing excitement as he felt the luscious breasts and hungry mouth working his cock over, winding him up hotter, messier, providing him with too much desire and want to be able to think clearly.

"That feels great," Yugi groaned, his smile widening as Dark Magician Girl's every motion and adoration proved a stronger show of all the feelings and lusts she wanted to give him, offering up everything to the desire and the need, a lust growing stronger with each pass as she slurped on his cock and tended to him with more intense and more frenzied shows of lust. Everything Dark Magician Girl did was a stronger show of all the pleasures awaiting him, slurping on his dick, rocking her chest up and down, leaving him feeling the praise and the devotion of a situation getting completely out of control now. He needed to keep this moving, needed to tend to all of the growing, throbbing sensations and temptations becoming a more tempestuous and wild mess of all the right feelings, all the deepest wants that could be asked for.

The bright sparkle in Dark Magician Girl's eyes showed off the only expression of need she could muster, as she pushed on faster, firmer, trying to tend to him with a love too strong for her to want to pull back from his cock and stop sucking on it enough to talk to him; her words were nice, but she knew they wouldn't get him off. Not like the combination of her soft breasts and her hot mouth could, so she kept moving, pushing on without a care to love and embrace him with all she could, embracing the firm and hot idea of giving in completely, letting herself sink deeper and more lustfully into her approach to making Yugi feel incredible, weaponizing her assets all for him.

There was no way for Yugi to contain what he was feeling for too long. Dark Magician Girl made an amazing case for his utter surrender to her touch, and the devilish gleam in her eye promised him all the hottest, most ruinous joy if only Yugi let it take him, and so he did. He lay there and allowed his cock to be worshiped with mouth and breasts, worked over to a state of needy, aching delight where he was throbbing in the embrace of her mouth too hot to be able to deal with these crushing desires, feelings that spiraled off into chaos inside of him. He was cumming again, and he decided not to warn her, wanting to feel out the twisted glee and delight of letting Dark Magician Girl hit that surprise herself.

Cum flooded into her mouth, but amid her wanton devotion and her deep, aching need to love and to adore, Dark Magician Girl held firm, swallowing down most of the cum, but letting a bit of it drip out the corner of her mouth as she showed off her love as best she could, working to his pleasure and satisfying the throbbing desire and heat that made for something spectacular. She looked up at him, breasts wiggling and rubbing against his shaft a bit longer, before she drew back at last. "That was so good, Yugi."

Lying panting and ready on the 'bed', Yugi felt drained, worked up with no exertion on his part. "It was, thanks for that."

"I hope you'll come back to pay your favorite girl love some time," she purred, kissing the head of his cock and leaving him with lingering joys before the simulation began to fade away. Yugi was left sitting with his legs shaking in the seat, while he tried to make sense of the weird goings on and wants that held so firmly onto him. That had been so lifelike, and now he could see the bits and pieces of mechanical 'girl' that were tending to him and making the illusion happen. It all felt so real, and that was what Yugi needed, the closest he felt he could get to the idea of finally having his beloved Dark Magician Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
